


Apariencias

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay diferentes formas de ver el mundo, tal como hay diferentes formas en las que el mundo puede ver a alguien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apariencias

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ishikawadesu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishikawadesu/gifts).



Hay diferentes formas de ver el mundo, tal como hay diferentes formas en las que el mundo puede ver a alguien y estas pueden depender de la apariencia.

Yuushi había aprendido eso desde pequeño, vistiendo trajes demasiado parecidos a los de cualquier adulto durante reuniones familiares, viendo a algunos de sus primos asistir a esas mismas en jeans y camisetas y notando la impresión que una bata blanca podía causar en otros.

También había descubierto que detalles menos notorios, como la elección de una mascota o un accesorio como podían ser unas simples gafas, también podían modificar la impresión que causaba en los demás.

Yuushi había probado eso último por sí mismo y en tantas ocasiones que encontrarse a alguien que lo examinase abiertamente en una cancha, notando sus ropas deportivas, gafas redondas y gruesas e incluso su peinado en perfecto estado luego de jugar y, haciendo obvio que además había escuchado de él, dijese "¿Se supone que eres un genio?" era una verdadera sorpresa.

Pero una agradable, para decir la verdad.

Porque más que hacer que los demás lo viesen como él quería ser visto, lo interesante era descubrir a las personas como Mukahi Gakuto, que no saltaba a conclusiones luego de la primera mirada y que esperaban a experimentar algo antes de creerlo.


End file.
